Nuran Kale
Void Lord Nuran Kale is the legendary first Chapter Master of the mysterious and bellicose Void Ravens Space Marine Chapter. He was originally a member of the deadly and formidable XIX Legion - the Raven Guard - and served under the Ravenlord himself throughout the Great Crusade and the subsequent Horus Heresy. At the time of the Dropsite Massacre on Isstvan V, he was merely a sergeant, but somehow he managed to survive the slaughter of the Urgall Depression and fought his way out of the Traitor blockade. For next three months, he led over two dozen of his fellow Legionaries in a merciless guerrilla campaign against their treacherous former cousin Legions. Somehow, he and his men managed to commandeer a Traitor vessel and make their way off the surface of Isstvan V, and for the next seven years, fought their own private war against the Warmaster and the Traitor Legions. After reunifying with his Legion, he was recognised by Corvus Corax himself for his steadfastness, loyalty and dedication, and was promoted to the rank of Captain. This would be the last time he personally spoke with his Primarch, as a few years later after the events of the Horus Heresy unfolded, the Ravenlord would take his leave and disappear into parts unknown. Captain Kale continued to serve with his Legion until it was broken down into separate Chapters during the Second Founding. Kale remained with the Raven Guard, and continued to prosecute his neverending war against the Traitor Legions and those who made truck with the Ruinous Powers. Finally, at the dawn of the 32nd Millennium, when the Third Founding took place, he was recognised for his long and faithful service and was granted his request to become a Chapter Master of his own Raven Guard Successor Chapter. Taking the title of 'Void Lord', he named his newly created Chapter the Void Ravens and would continue to prosecute his neverending war against the hated followers of Chaos, until his death, many centuries later. Background The first leader of the Void Ravens, Kale was only a Sergeant during the Drop Site Massacre. He was among the few Raven Guard who were separated from his Primarch in their retreat and dispersal on the black sands. He managed to gather around him roughly fifty of his Battle-Brothers, and half as much from the Iron Hands and Salamanders. Without any knowledge of his Primarch's whereabouts, Nuran Kale led a daring action against some Iron Warriors Thunderhawks and used them to seize a small frigate. Both he and his warriors then slipped away from the Traitors, vowing to make them pay in blood. During the seven years of the Horus Heresy, Kale fought far away from his kin, as many did among the Shattered Legions, only reuniting with Corax after the death of the Arch-Heretic. The reunion was far from joyful, for both the Astartes and his Primarch had been deeply scarred by the betrayal of Horus and the subsequent battles. Corax promoted Kale to the rank of Captain for his actions and dedication. It was the last time that they saw each other. Months later, Corax had granted the Emperor's Mercy to the mutants he had created while trying to save his Legion and sequestrated himself in a room of the Ravenspire. Nuran Kale never saw his Primarch embark to the Eye of Terror, but it is said that when he learnt about it, he fell to his knees and cried like a young child. When the 3rd Founding was in preparation, Nuran Kale petitioned for the right to lead a new Chapter. He gathered around him all those Astartes from the Raven Guard who were just as marked as he was by the Horus Heresy, those who could not simply stalk their enemies in the shadows but had to exorcise their inner daemons and torments in the very flesh of their foes. It is said that Kale took the title of Void Lord and named his Chapter the Void Ravens, not because he vowed that they would forever haunt the traitors from the void of space, but because he felt as if he had become an empty shell of his former self. Kale's Demise (888.M32) Nuran Kale, first of the Void Lords who presided over the destiny of the Void Ravens, lived longer than any other of his Battle-Brothers in his Chapter's history. Forever haunted by his past, more specifically what he saw on Isstvan and during the Heresy, Kale had unleashed is maddening grief upon the enemies of Mankind for centuries. But it was this very grief which led him to his doom against the hated Void Sirens Chaos Warband. Kale was ambushed while he travelled from the Eight Hold to the First, the Wraith of Isstvan being brought out of the Warp by the Traitors' sorcery. Outnumbered two to one, the Ravens fought with even more brutality than they used to, driven to a formidable frenzy by their venerable Void Lord. The Sirens failed to commandeer the Chapter's capital ship, but their talents with weapons combined with their discipline allowed them to make retreat with great ease once nearby Imperial Navy starships answered the call for help that the Void Ravens had launched at the beginning of the assault. The Consumed, the elite Veterans wearing Terminator armours held the lines and it seemed that victory, if bloody, wouldn't cost too much for the loyalist Chapter. Alas, Kale saw the Lord of the Sirens, whom he had personally fought with during the Great Crusade as a brother-in-arms. His hatred got the better of him and he defied Calios Kottel in duel as the Chaos Warlord was departing the Raven's vessel. The fight was brutal but ended quickly, when the Lord of the Void Siren managed to pierce the hearts of Nuran Kale. While the Bell of Lost Souls tolled for the passing of Nuran Kale, his Brothers pursued their endless crusade among the stars, merely adding his name on the list of those for whom they had to kill the Traitors, wherever they may hide. Wargear Chapter, wearing the relic suit, the Shattered Armour, and bearing his deadly pair of lightning claws, Shadow and Dust.]] *''Shattered Armour'' - Despite its name, the Shattered Armour is far from being destroyed. It was the Power Armour used by Nuran Kale during the dark days of the Horus Heresy, when he led one of the warbands of survivors away from Isstvan V and into the territories claimed by the Traitors. This armour was repaired with the help of the Iron Hands and Salamanders he had gathered around him at that time, which made it one of the finest that an Astartes could have had at in the chaos of the Heresy. When Kale became the first Void Lord of his new Chapter, he gave his old armour to the Marshal of the First Hold, replacing it by a new one, allegedly forged by Corvus Corax himself, and it has been common custom for all the First Marshals to wear the Shattered Armour. *''Shadow & Dust'' - This pair of deadly Raven Talon Pattern Lightning Claws was said to have been one of several master-crafted weapons created by the Ravenlord himself, and was gifted to Nuran Kale upon his ascension to the rank of Captain. *''Pinions of the Raven'' - This was a powerful master-crafted and highly modified relic Mk IV pattern single-turbine jetpack that ran silently, allowing it's bearer to drop from a high altitude directly onto his chosen targets without given his position away. Notable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Void Ravens